superlogosfandomcom-20200216-history
Between the Lions: Little Big Mouse Credits (2000)
Executive Producer Judith Stoia For Sirius Thinking Executive Producers Michael K. Frith Creative Director and Conceptual Designer Norman Stiles Editorial Director Christopher Cerf Music and Audio Producer Series Producer Sonia Rosario Coordinating Producer and Business Director Elizabeth Benjes Created by Lou Berger Christopher Cerf Michael K. Frith Kathryn Mullen Norman Stiles Directed by Lisa Simon Head Writer Norman Stiles Writers Peter Hirsch Christopher Cerf Richard Chevat Diane DeCubellis Sarah Durkee Joe Fallon Judy Freudberg Michael K. Frith Tony Geiss Ellis Weiner Louise Gikow Sean Kelly Sharon Lerner Kathryn Mullen Fred Newman Norman Stiles Belinda Ward Kathy Waugh Tom Whedon Staff Writers Joe Fallon Louise Gikow Content Director Dr. Linda K. Rath Coordinating Producer, Puppets and Puppets Captain Kathryn Mullen Puppeteers Anthony Asbury Co-Captain Heather Asch Jennifer Barnhart Tyler Bunch Tim Lagasse Peter Linz Jim Napolitano Voice Talent Michael K. Frith Jim Lockett Fred Newman Fred Says Segment Fred Newman Guest Stars Denyce Graves Dr. Ruth Westheimer Studio Producer Jane Nishimura Line Producer Carol Klein Senior Producer, Animation and Live Action Sharon Lerner Live Action Producer Vincent J. Straggas Consulting Producers Joe Fallon Louise Gikow Fred Newman Associate Producer James Sabatini Production Coordinator Jared Jenkins Segment Directors Richard A. Fernandes Kathryn Mullen Director of Photography Bill Berner Lighting Director Mitchell Bogard Puppets, Costumes and Props 3/Design Studio Jim Kroupa John Orberg Matt Stoddart Janet Kuhl Marc Borders Julie Wigg Heather Asch Additional Puppets Trudy Trees, Inc. Puppet Supervisor John Orberg On-set Puppet Props Bronwen Densmore Puppet Wrangler Rob Gardner Music Directed and Arranged by Paul Jacobs Coordinating Producer, Music and Audio Chris Cardillo Series Theme Song by Sarah Durkee and Paul Jacobs Original Songs by Christopher Cerf Sarah Durkee Paul Jacobs Lou Berger Michael K. Frith Sean Kelly Thomas Z. Shepard Joe Fallon Louise Gikow Kathryn Mullen Norman Stiles Tom Whedon Graphic Director Marlene Weisman-Abadi Coordinating Producer, Visual Effects Corinna Roth Graphic and Visual Effects Manuel Gaulot Pia Rigby Victor Morales Amy Wells Ian Lamont-Havers Animation Producers J.J. Sedelmaier Productions, Inc. Michael Sporn Animation, Inc. Olive Jar Studios, Inc. Reelworks Animation Studio, Inc. The Ink Tank Opening Sequences Designed and Produced by Balsmeyer & Everett, Inc. Art Director Laura Block Set Decorator Martin Faherer Associate Director Dean Gordon Stage Manager Shawn Havens Unit Manager Karen Carr Editors Leo Cullen Jordan Montminy Scott Silva Casting Donna DeSata Casting Production Staff Lindsay Aikens Carla Bass Kevin Beckom Diana DeCubellas Tina Fuscaldo Rasheema Graham Anita Harris Jenna Hovland Maria Hudson Joyce Julien Susan Kopensky Steven Lantz Melinda Matlin Jenn McCague Stephanie Mills Ron Eng Cybele Policastro Stacey Spielman Kishma Tilley Amy Ulrich Tamara Weston Lisa Yandoli Technical Staff Bill Ackerland Christina Conroy Sherief Elkatsha Jim Gregory Douglas John Ronnie Lantz Hank Liebeskind Tigre McMullan Pat Minetta Jake Ostroff Victor Smith Susan Wachsler Keith Conod John Cooke Tom Guaderama Peter Hefter Mark Katz Amy Lasch Adam Matalon Jessica Milstein Belinda Moss Manse Sharp Ben Tollefson Keith Winsted John Kosmaczewski Shawn Patrick Anderson Post Production Joe Bernie & Corinna Roth, Stable Films Post Production/WGBH Vincent J. Straggas Mark Steele Stephanie Mills Scenic Design Production Design Group, LTD. Scenery Center Line Studios Sound Design/Sound Mix Bob Schott, National Sound Music Recording and Mix Joe Franco, Beatstreet Productions Videotape at Metropolis Studios Special Thanks to John Sculley Kate Taylor Brooklyn Public Library The New York a Public Library Project Director Beth Kirsch Business Affairs Evie Kinster Erica Lindberg-Gourd Senior Curriculum Advisor Gerald S. Lesser Curriculum Consultants Dr. Alma Flor Ada Dr. Jeanne S. Chall Elsa Cardenas Hagen Patrica A. Kelley Dr. Dorothy S. Strickland Dr. Marilyn J. Adams Dr. Kyra J. Gaunt Dr. Edward J. Kame'Enui James P. St. Clair Dr. Junko Yokota Executive in Charge Brigid Sullvian A Coproduction of WGBH Boston and Sirus Thinking, Ltd. ©2000 WGBH Educational Foundation and Sirus Thinking, Ltd. All rights reserved WGBH Boston Sirus Thinking, LTD. Category:WGBH Boston Category:End Credits Category:Sirus Thinking, LTD. Category:PBS Kids Category:PBS